Lindsey (S11 TCC)
Biography Season 11 (11.3) * 21-years-old from West Virginia. Dancing her whole life and recently graduated with a dance degree from conservatory dance program. Her style is mainly jazz and ballet, so it will be a challenge to learn pom, hip-hop, and DCC style. 6-feet tall, so is always struggling with fitting in dance world. Believes her height will help her stand out and become a DCC. Confessionals Total: 3 Season 11 (11.3) * Biography (11.4) * office visit Think every girl worries about cut night. It’s scary. (11.5) * cut Kind of in shock, but so grateful for experiences I’ve had here so far. Hope to come back next year and maybe look into some hip-hop classes so I can fit the DCC style. Tears just from sadness. I have to leave this awesome locker. Crazy that I won’t be back on Monday. This year isn’t my year. Commentary Season 11 (11.2) * Outfit and body look great, you have the skills, it’s just boring… she’s just boring as hell – Kitty Carter [Believe this is about Lindsey] (11.3) * “Lindsey’s really tall.” – J, “I don’t think we’ve ever had a 6-foot-tall cheerleader.” – K * “I’m dreadfully curious about Lindsey. There’s a real possibility she’s too tall in the room.” – K * “Lindsey’s kicks are going to need to be higher if she’s on the 50 yard line.” – J * Lindsey, your kicks are lower and look heavy, like it’s a struggle. – J * or no’s – “Maybe” – K (11.4) * I like Lindsey, but do have her as a question mark. Just the sheer nature of her being so tall, she needs to get more powerful with her movements. – K * See how she does. – K meeting * dancing during K’s ending confessional when discussing people whose time might be up (11.5) * “What do you think about the tall one?” – K, “Kind of awkward.” – Musgraves, “She’s a trained jazz dancer, which is more fluid. And it’s not working.” – K * Still a little fluid on those arms. They’re just kind of … gestures fighting ‘em. – K Office Visits Season 11 (11.4) * episode, second of two called in K tells her they have 47 and will go down to 36. If they had just picked 36, she wouldn’t have made it. They note she has good presence in the room, good lines, good placement. If this was jazz and not poms and power, she’d be one of most graceful. Concerned how powerful her type of dancing will be on football field. K thinks she could be a good DCC. Like what they see, but she still needs to work on power, kick precision, stamina. Suggests doing Jay’s boot camps for stamina/cardio. Ball’s in her court. Lindsey thanks them, and says she will do that and show them she can do it. (11.5) * episode, second of two called in Lindsey says she had so much fun tonight. K says they have some concerns about her stamina. Think she’s beautiful, bubbly, refreshing in the room. But they’ve seen enough, to come to conclusion. She’s not ready for team at this moment. Lindsey understands that they’re putting together a team and her height sometimes stands out, but she’s been trying to get lower and more powerful. K sees that, but for this season, TGTBYLN. If this is dream, take power and pom and hip-hop (low-to-ground classes). Almost need to undo some of the jazz in her. Lindsey hopes to see her again next year. leaves K tells J she thinks it’s the right decision, just hard. End of Journey Season 11 (11.5) * Third TCC cut from training camp (3rd of 10, 44 left after cut) Other Season 11 (11.3) * Introduces self to group at first meeting, 21 years old from West Virginia (11.4) * Comes in last place on the mile run Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC